The Fated Ones
by Amnesia Nymph
Summary: Both run away to be done with their obligations. But what they find turns out to be what they both had been running from in the first place. HarukaMichiru


Disclaimer: I do not own the characters nor anime.

* * *

**The fated ones**

**Chapter One**

_- Freedom -_

* * *

A blonde woman stared up at her own daughter who was dressed in plain jeans and a big t-shirt. ''Can't you dress like a normal prince?'' The woman asked.

''I'm not a guy mother.'' Haruka replied. Her eyes betraying no sign of emotion. ''I'm female.''

''I know that.'' Her mother took a deep breath. ''I don't like it either. But since your father and I can't have any more children we need you to take the throne when we die.''

''You're not dying.'' Haruka rolled her eyes, obviously annoyed by her mother's behaviour. ''And don't try to even get started on that guilt trip. I damn well know what between you and my father that you're the cold one.''

The queen clenched her fists. ''Don't you talk to me like that. Show some respect.''

Haruka shook her head. ''You're forcing me into marrying that _thing_. Not really helping the whole respect-thing you're aiming at.''

The blonde queen raised her hand to hit her daughter. She decided not to hit Haruka. Not now. She had to try to stay calm. After the marraige Haruka had nothing left to blackmail her with. ''Are you trying to make me angry?! Is that you're technique? Drive your mother insane?''

_'I'll dance and spit on your grave. That's my technique.' _The blonde tomboy thought to herself. She tried her best to keep a straight face in front of her mother. ''If anyone's driving anyone insane it's you. You want me to marry a girl who thinks I'm male. I have to follow your little rules...''

She got cut off by her mother. ''Which you don't in the first place.''

''Geez, woman...'' Haruka turned around to leave. ''Don't pay too much attention to the small details.''

''Don't you walk away from me! Haruka!'' She could hear her mother yell behind her. She just ignored it and walked on. Tonight was going to be the last night she had as a free girl. Then again, had she ever been free in the first place?

------

Michiru gazed at herself in the mirror. It was already past bedtime but she simply hadn't been able to fall asleep yet. She wasn't even tired. All she could think of was her wedding tomorrow. As the princess of Neptune she had been forced to marry some prince of Uranus. She didn't even like men. Her parents knew this for a fact but didn't seem to care. All they could see was their stupid vision of a future filled with grand children.

A sigh escaped the aqua haired girl's lips. They could force her to marry that damned prince of Uranus but they surely wouldn't be able to force her into sleeping with the guy. The thought alone send shivers to her spine. She had heard a lot of things from her maids and friends about that Haruka Tenoh. He was an evil man who didn't let anyone get close, often didn't show up at parties and had scolded his parents in public. It was something a royal person should never do.

And ofcourse, out of all guys she had to marry that disaster of a human being. Again her eyes fell on the mirror. She had no idea what to do. Ever since she was young she had been dreaming of being taken away from this life. Away from the burden of ruling a whole planet. She knew dreams would never come true. Especially not when she wanted the most impossible things in life. Freedom.

Finally she closed her eyes for a second to hold back her tears. Why did she have to get married? Why, out of all people did she have to be born in this family. No one cared about her. They only cared about themselves. Her parents wanted grandchildren so Michiru had to get married. Her parents wanted her to have a private education instead of going to a school. If her parents didn't like her friends then Michiru would just have to find new ones or put up with whoever her mother introduced her to.

It just wasn't fair. And yet, tomorrow Michiru was going to do the thing she really couldn't stand doing. Marry a heartless guy who she knew would never love her. Hearing the door open caused Michiru to snap out of her thoughts and look up at another aqua haired girl who had her hair pulled up in two pigtails. The girl was wearing a short pink skirt with a buttoned blazer on top. She had just left the top buttons unbuttoned for her breasts to partially show. ''Ryofu.'' Michiru said, sounding relieved. For a moment she had feared it would've been her parents.

''Hey sis,'' Ryofu waved at her little sister. ''I came to check up on you. See how you were doing. After all, tomorrow is the big day.''

Michiru sighed and shook her head. ''I really don't know what to do anymore. Can't you just put your hair down and pretend to be me? Atleast you love getting laid by guys.''

''Unlike you.'' Ryofu said with a nod. Although she was older than Michiru she had never been forced into marraige. Probably because her parents knew she would disgrace them by cheating on whatever husband they had found for her. Just to make sure Ryofu didn't misbehave they let her do and wear whatever she wanted. Unlike Michiru who was, in her parents' eyes, a complete lady. ''Mother does know you're gay, right?''

''Don't call it _gay_.'' Michiru whispered, slightly turning red. ''It sounds weird.''

''Should I call you a 'lesbian' then? If that helps.'' Ryofu wondered out loud. Why did Michiru care so much about what other people thought of her. It was Michiru's life. She had to live it, not them. ''You know what you should do?''

Michiru shrugged. ''Marry the guy and be done with it. Then find another person to fall in love with and cheat on him?'' She could hear her sister laugh upon hearing that.

''No. Silly girl.'' Ryofu giggled before walking up to her younger sister and hugging her from behind. ''You should just run away. Walk off and never look back.'' At first Michiru wanted to laugh at the idea. But then when she noticed Ryofu wasn't kidding she looked up in shock.

''Are you crazy? They'll hunt me down. The wedding is tomorrow. I can't just run away and leave them with all the problems. What if that stuck up prince of Uranus declares war with out planet, eh?''

The older girl pulled away and fell back on her sister's bed. ''You worry too much Michi.''

''And you worry too little.'' Michiru replied, looking back into the mirror to follow her sister's movements. How she envied the girl for standing up for what she believed in and wanted to do with her life. If only she could be more like Ryofu.

Ryofu sat up again, putting a hand through her hair. ''Just run away. Don't think of the consequences. Just do what your heart tells you to and run along whatever path lies in front of you. Forget the queen and king of Neptune. Forget that Haruka Tenoh. Forget about this kingdom. Do what makes you happy. You've been lving our parents' lives for eighteen years now. When is it finally enough?''

The younger girl swallowed away the lump that had formed in her throat. Ryofu was right. She damn well knew that. But it was just impossible for her to get over the fact she'd be abandoning her family and obligations.

''Go crazy.'' The older sister then added.

''I'm not sure....'' Michiru whispered with an insecure tone of voice.

Ryofu smiled. She knew how hard it would be for Michiru to run away or do anything drastic like that. She really didn't want to see her little sister leave either. But, saying ''no'' to their parents was simply impossible. They had a certain power over the smaller girl. Ryofu couldn't quite explain it. Ever since she could remember her parents had been making all Michiru's decisions for her.

With that Ryofu stood up from the bed and walked back towards the door. ''I'll see you tomorrow. Right?''

''Right.'' Michiru replied although her voice betrayed her. Although it would be something incredibly against her believes, Michiru would do it. She was going to run away from this marraige and her parents. She could hear the bedroom door open and close again. ''Wait Ryofu!'' She said, turning around. Her sister was already gone. _'Thanks.'_

-----------

''Goddammit!'' The blonde tomboy yelled, hitting her fist against the wall. ''I can't believe they actually expect me to go through with this.'' She pulled her fist back which was now bleeding.

''Calm down.'' A husky voice said.

Haruka could hear footsteps coming closer, causing her to look up at her blue haired maid. The girl was wearing an eyepatch on her left eye. Something she had been wearing ever since Haruka could remember. She never really dared to ask about it. Haruka feared it had something to do with her parents hurting her maid. ''Let me see.'' Ryomou said taking Haruka's hand in her own, inspecting her hand with her eye. ''Must you always hit that poor wall whenever things don't go your way?''

The blonde smirked. ''What else should I be hitting?''

''You could try your mother's face for once. I bet it'll be a relieve.'' Ryomou replied, letting go of her master's hand.

Haruka nodded. ''I bet my father would be glad to have my mom shut up as well.'' She really loved talking to Ryomou. Ever since Haruka turned nineteen Ryomou had been assigned as her private maid. Compared to the other maids that walked around the palace Ryomou was the only one who still had the guts to speak up whenever something didn't go as planned.

''Tomorrow I have to marry that fake princess.'' Haruka snorted, wiping the blood onto the covers.

''God damn you Tenoh,'' Ryomou muttered. ''Who do you think cleans your bed?'' She paused for a moment. ''Anyway, maybe that princess of Neptune turns out to be your type completely.''

''My type isn't straight nor a stuck up princess. I've heard about her. Always attending every party around this galaxy. Every guy I know thinks she's a really looker and a real lady. Catch my drift?''

''You'd rather date a whore who has no idea how to behave?'' Ryomou wondered out loud, raising an eyebrow. ''Strange, strange taste you've got.''

Haruka quickly shook her head. ''No thanks. I'd be dating that princess' sister if I wanted some cheap whore. Ryofu was her name, right?''

''You shouldn't talk bad about those who soon will be your family.'' The eyepatched girl said, smacking the blonde on the back of her head. ''And those are only rumors. Meet the girl first. I'm sure she doesn't really want to get married to you either. She doesn't even know you. Besides, I'm sure that girl is more afraid of getting married than you are.''

''Okay, I'll play along. And why is that?'' The tomboy asked in annoyance.

''Well,'' Ryomou started. ''Rumors about you aren't as happy and sweet as rumors about her. People call you heartless, distant and a rebel.''

Haruka smirked. Almost as if she was proud. ''Good for them.'' She stayed quiet for a moment. ''Wait. Heartless? Screw them all. My parents want me to play out the part of a son while I'm clearly not growing a dick or anything. I have breasts and a vagina to prove it. How the hell am I going to play the married _man _when the girl I'm marrying thinks I'm a guy.''

''That could be a problem. But for all you know she's a guy.'' Ryomou joked.

''Mou-chan, this is not a laughing matter. What is she wants children?'' Haruka suddenly wnet wide eyed. Up until now she hadn't even worried about those things. All she had cared about what getting out of this marraige. ''I have to cancel this wedding.''

''Good luck telling your parents that. Last time I tried to lose my job here as a maid they stabbed my eye o....'' She closed her mouth the moment she realized what she was saying. Haruka just stared at her in disbelieve. After all, Haruka knew how cruel her parents could be to the maids and other staff but she would've never thought something that painful. Then again, maybe she always had subconsciously known. In the end it were her parents who forced their own daughter into pretending to be a guy for twenty years now.

''I'm sorry.'' Haruka finally said. She knew how stupid that sounded. But what else could she say?

''It's alright.'' The blue haired maid whispered. ''Atleast you turned out to be the good one. Not like them.''

''Yeah but now I'm getting an arrainged marraige just like they did. No way they ever really loved each other.'' Haruka sighed and stood up from the bed. She slowly started walking towards the window to look outside.

''Your parents got forced into marrying eachother as well?'' Ryomou asked. She was slightly surprised by that. If they were forced into such a marraige then they would know how that feels. They surely didn't want to get married to someone they never met either back then. Why put your daughter through the same thing? It was then that she remembered a friend's words. She had forgotten all about it since she didn't take it too seriously but now it suddenly came back to her.

''Haruka,'' Ryomou started, making sure Haruka was listening to what she had to say. ''Run away.''

''Hah?'' Haruka stopped looking outside to turn around and face her maid. ''Excuse me?''

''It's not like you haven't considered it yet. It's a perfect idea. You've done worse.'' The maid said, looking straight into her master's eyes.

''Like?'' The tomboy wanted to know.

Ryomou smirked. ''Like setting your mother's bed on fire and blame it on the princess of mars.''

Haruka thought about it for a moment. ''Ah yes, lucky for me she was staying at our palace that week. Still,'' She focussed on the eyepatched girl again. ''How the hell am I suppossed to just walk away from all of this. I'm not as heartless as people think. What about that princess of Neptune?''

''I'd say you'll be doing her a favor as well.'' Ryomou replied. A certain look covered her face.

''My parents might blame you.'' Haruka said. She was clearly worried about her maid.

The blue haired girl giggled. ''You really think I'd stay here Haruka? You're what's still keeping me here. I have to take care of you as long as your with your parents. I trust you to be happy and safe outside these walls.'' She looked away for a moment. ''Besides, there is someone I want to see.''

''A secret lover?'' Haruka wanted to know. She usually wasn't this interested in stuff like that but knowing that Ryomou Shimei, the sacrastic maid, had a lover, really caught her attention and curiousity.

''Maybe.'' Came the reply. ''Anyway, once you're out of here. We'll both be free girls.''

------

_The Next Day_

A tall blonde woman ran through the hallway towards Haruka's room. ''Haruka! Haruka! Honey! It's almost time for the wedding!'' She yelled and pushed the bedroom door open. ''I just got a call from Uranus. They can't find the prin....'' She stopped when she didn't see Haruka. The room was empty. As if no one had ever lived here. In utter shock she walked up to the closet and opened it.

All her daughter's clothes were gone. ''Oh no! Oh no. Oh no. Oh No!''

''Is everything alright ma'am?'' A black haired maid asked, bowing slightly for her queen.

The queen turned around angrily. ''You! Get my Husband and that good for nothing maid Ryomou in here! NOW!'' She screamed.

''Eh..'' The black haired girl stammered. ''Ryomou left last night.''

''How dare she!'' The queen seemed more angry with the maid in front of her now than with her daughter disappearing. ''And why didn't you tell me then? You know Ryomou isn't allowed to leave this palace. We own her! We paid for her.''

''She's just a maid ma'am. I didn't know...'' The girl got interrupted by the queen's hand which slapped her across the face hard. ''Ouch!''

''Get my husband. NOW. I'll punish you later.'' The queen snorted.

''Y-yes...'' The girl whispered.

''Get out of my sight!'' The blonde queen yelled in anger. When the girl finally left the room crying she calmed down a bit. Suddenly she started to worry about her daughter. First that princess of Neptune had gone missing and now her own daughter. What if someone had kipnapped them from preventing those two to marry? She had to find them. Quickly.

**To Be Continued**

* * *

Now I originally didn't plan for Haruka's mother to be that cruel but I wanted to add it anyway. I hope you liked this first chapter. In the next chapter both Haruka and Michiru finally meet for the first time. But, will they realize who the other is? Hhehe, oh the suspense.


End file.
